Ouça me
by Sra. Black
Summary: Resposta ao desafio Eien no Yume. Neville x Luna. Ela apenas queria ser ouvida.


**Ouça-me**

Resposta ao desafio Eien no Yume. Ela apenas queria ser ouvida.

**

* * *

**

**Neville x Luna** - tema: voz.

* * *

**Ouça-me**

Neville caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do terceiro andar. Olhava para os lados. Não se via ninguém. "Droga" pensou ele. "Onde será que Luna foi parar?". Caminhou mais um pouco. E nada de Luna. Passado um tempo decidiu subir até o sétimo andar. Já estava andando, agora tranquilamente, pelo corredor, quando ouviu um estranho som. Parou. O som não voltou. Não deveria ser nada de importante. Continuou se encaminhando para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, quando ouviu outro som, que não era igual ao anterior; mais parecia uma voz. Parou novamente. O corredor continuava deserto, com exceção da presença dele. O barulho vinha do outro extremo do corredor.

Curioso, Neville retomou a andar, seguindo o provável lugar de origem da voz. Sentia uma sensação de frio congelar as paredes do estômago. Sentia-se ansioso. Ansioso pelo que? Por quê? Isso ele não sabia. _Ainda. _As mãos transpiravam, excessivamente. "O que diabos está acontecendo, afinal?" pensou ele, irritado consigo mesmo. Repentinamente dera-se conta de algo. Estancou. Era daquele lado que ficava a Sala Precisa.

Então ele ouviu, agora mais claramente do que antes. A voz ressoou, suavemente. A voz vinha de _dentro _da parede. Ele pôs a mão úmida sobre a parede. Fechou os olhos, e moveu os lábios levemente:

_-Preciso saber de onde essa voz vem... Mostre-me de onde vem ... Mostre-me o que esta parede esconde..._

Uma protuberância fria se formou sob a mão úmida. Os olhos tornaram-se galeões. Sua mão estava pousada em uma maçaneta prateada, envelhecida. Uma porta de ébano se erguia a sua frente. A voz agora era clara.

_Hear me, hear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I´m waiting...

Girou a maçaneta, as gotas de suor frio reluzindo na prata. Entrou na Sala Precisa, os olhos ainda mais arregalados, esperando a fonte da voz. Porém, a voz não prosseguiu. Adentrara numa sala branca, pequena, com paredes que se estendiam até perder de vista. Aquilo estranhamente lembrava-o uma catedral. Mas era uma sala _muito _pequena. Não poderia nem ser chamada de sala. "Deve ser uma ante-sala" concluiu ele. Sentiu mais uma vez aquele frio perpassar as paredes do estomago. Pensou na música. _Ouça-me, _era o que dizia. _Estou esperando... _Esperando o que? Quem?

Virou-se para a parede que estava de costas. Mas o que encontrou não foi uma parede branca, e sim uma parede toda envidraçada, mostrando o que acontecia em outra sala, visivelmente ampla. Prensou as mãos no vidro, ainda mais frio que a maçaneta prateada. "Definitivamente, isso não pode ser vidro. Deve ser gelo" pensou irritado. Mas a irritação foi dissipada com um simples piscar de olhos, quando focalizou a visão. No centro da outra sala estava quem ele mais procurava e menos esperava encontrar.

_Luna._

Abriu a boca, para tentar dizer algo. Mas dela nada saiu. Sua voz se perdera em algum canto do corredor vazio. Era a voz _dela_. Ele a fitava; mas ela não retribuiu o olhar. Ele teve certeza de que, naquele momento, ela não o conseguia ver. Por isso, retomou a canção:

_Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I´m hoping my dreams bring you close to me  
Are you listening_

A voz soava como um doce sussurro. O rosto esquentava, as mãos congelavam, os lábios semi-abertos tremiam, levemente. Era um anjo que cantava. O anjo dentro de Luna. Neville percebeu que Luna se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição que ele imaginava da palavra "anjo"; assemelhava-se a um humano, porém, sua aura era exótica, emanando uma beleza diferenciada, incomum, rara. A pele anormalmente pálida, o sorriso reconfortante, os olhos claros fechados numa expressão serena. E a voz. A voz que tomava seu coração a cada palavra que ela pronunciava. A voz parecia um apelo, mas era tão suave... Não deveria estar apelando, e sim pedindo algo. Algo que ele deveria fazer. Ouvi-la.

_Hear me, I´m crying out  
I´m ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I´m lost inside __the crowd, it´s getting loud  
I need you to see  
I´m screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me_

E ele a ouviria. Não importava quando, quanto, onde, como ou por que. Se ela queria ser ouvida ele o faria. Não a deixaria se perder na multidão. Ele a encontraria.

"Mas eu já te achei Luna" pensou "Dentro de mim".

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** à elithin100 pela idéia original, à Dri Lioncourt pela betagem e aos leitores por me agüentarem (mais uma vez).

N/A: Oi! Mais uma fic do desafio postada e betada! A música em itálico utilizada foi "Hear me" da Kelly Clarkson. O título da fic é a tradução do título da música. E para entender melhor a fic, recomendo uma tradução do song. Achei melhor deixar em inglês porque ficaria mais bonito e original. E devo admitir que me agradou muito. Espero ter agradado a vocês também.

* * *


End file.
